borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Lv. 70 Mordechai?! What is this?
Sign your posts; do not compare the despise of modders to racial prejudice; accept the fact that most "modders"/"cheaters" abuse mods or are in denial that the weapons in question are such. 09:36, October 16, 2010 (UTC) No, he's right, and once again in your zeal to mud sling at modders you have elegantly missed the point of his post and equally elegantly exposed your own immaturity nags. Your attitude is keeping this forum from what it could be, and as always you're too proud and self assured in your opinions to listen to anyone else's. I would think as a former "User of the Month" you'd be a little more tolerant. There's nothing wrong with playing around with Willowtree or carrying around a few good constructs or even outright modded guns as long as it doesn't impact the experience for others - someone bursting in to a game as a level 70 character and owning everything in sight certainly does. I've been in online games where this happened - one time on a Craw run (during which I wasn't using any modded equipment) a level 70 lilith popped in and proceded to go toe-to-toe with craw, severing all limbs with a few bursts from a gray SMG and promptly dropping him in less than 3 minutes. No one else even landed a punch. That guy, in a word, was a dick, but that's not what all modders are like. I didn't start playing around with Willowtree until post playthrough 2 when I felt I was running out of things to do in the game. It was just strickly out of curiosity, to explore the limits of what the game would allow, and like the poster above I don't abuse it in a public arena. Almost everyone on this forum is totally ignorant to lump everyone who has ever "tinkered" into one big pile of jerk modder scum. This same discussion has occured countless times on this site - aren't you all getting a little tired of it? And have any of you thought about what happens when the new patch comes out and you have legit lvl 69's joining games hosted by level 58's? It's going to be the same situation, except this time you won't have your favorite scapegoat to point your fingers at. So everyone cool your jets, check in the mirror and see if it's finally time for you to start shaving, and let the flame war begin for those who still miss the point. Mmosu 12:59, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Almost nothing you've said about the people on this forum is even true. I think you need to dance out your newbie bug a little bit before you start flingng around your fresh new brand of buffoonery. Almost all of the regulars here dick around with contstructs now and then, by their own admittance, myself included. So chill. We have enough angry little men who get all worked up to dicking fuck over defending the innocent moddders from the mod-hating bogeymen.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me? You have obviously not dealt with many modders online and on this site. As a matter of fact, who are you to make a value judgment of me or anyone else on this site? What can be said about your attitude in that case? * "mud slinging"? Really, what offends you? Most? Abuse? Denial? Because there are loads of threads "on this site" that clearly demonstrate that. * "There's nothing wrong with playing around with Willowtree or carrying around a few good constructs or even outright modded guns as long as it doesn't impact the experience for others"? The problem you fail to see is that most people are fond of "bursting in to a game as a level 70 character and owning everything in sight". I have many more case studies to back up any claim that most modders are "noob cheaters" than you could possibly have for your claim that "that's not what all modders are like". * "Almost everyone on this forum is totally ignorant to lump everyone who has ever tinkered into one big pile of jerk modder scum." This is completely untrue, since everyone to whom you are specifically referring has tinkered extensively. Before you judge me again as some clean freak who intends to rid Pandora of all mods and modders, you may also want to note that I have all stock weapons, a Rose Omega, and a character full of constructs. The issues arise when online players are unaware or even lie about their possession of constructs and/or mods. * "This same discussion has occured countless times on this site - aren't you all getting a little tired of it?" No, because very rarely do we encounter fine specimens like yourself who proceed to make biased generalisations about the people whom you claim make biased generalisations. Observe that most discussions between other people and members of "this site" do not end in a remotely similar fashion to discussions with you. * "And have any of you thought about what happens when the new patch comes out and you have ''legit lvl 69's joining games hosted by level 58's?''" Yes, yes I have. What happens is that everyone levels up, the level 70s are still there, and more people will be willing to use stock weapons to regain their lost level gap advantage. * "No, you're wrong, and once again in your zeal to mud sling at anyone and everyone you have elegantly missed the point of the posts of many people and equally elegantly exposed your own immaturity mmosu. Your attitude is keeping this forum from what it could be, and as always you're too proud and self assured in your opinions to listen to anyone else's. I would think as a user who is not fond of my pointing out mods that you'd be a little biased towards one party." My point is that mods and modding is not the problem. It is what a select few people choose to do with their mods that irks other people. 01:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC)